Distopia Utopia
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Frisk is a bitter inventor working in their lab all day never having time to dilly dally. But when an invitation that they just can't turn down appears on their doorstep, Frisk has to learn how to fit into this world above ground. And their robots places in their heart.
1. Chapter 1

Frisk put in the last screw and looked at the metallic eyes of the robot. They felt the lined fur that they placed on her before stepping back and pressing the power button. They watched her kind red maroon eyes come to life as the robot smiled at Frisk. "Okay Toriel," they announced in a Timmy Turner like voice, "you're all fixed up! No more glitches with your heat."

The robot anthropomorphic goat woman, whose only part revealing that she was a root was on her face, wearing what looked to be a bonnet and and light purple dress with white lace lining at the bottom, smiled. "Thank you, my child." She said, gently patting their head.

Frisk put on their steam hat and picked up another tool box, one labled with a bone and a "zzz." They took a look at thier supplies. "Alphys?" A robot that was dressed in a similar attire to Frisk and resembled a robot lizard with a tail ment for grabbing things ran up to them.

"Y-yes Frisk?" Alphys asked.

Frisk rolled their eyes, dissapointed that they would have to fix her voice box for the third time this week. "I'm going out to get more 6 sized screws for Sans. Make sure you keep everything locked and listen for my 'special knock.'"

"Y-you g-got it!"

"And don't strain your voice box too much, when I'm finished with everybody, I'll have to work on that next."

"O-o-o-oh, c-can I help with-"

"Alphys! Voice box!" Frisk shouted.

Alphys quickly covered her snout with her mechanical claws. "I think she want's to help with Undyne's repairs." Toriel soothed the angered child.

"Alright, let's put my machines to the test and see what they do." Frisk put a check mark by Toriel's name under the category "Motherly instincs." "Toriel, you're doing fine! Alphys, when I get back, we'll have your partial evaluation during Undyne's repairs!" Frisk smiled and tilted their hat before going out to find the other parts to their robots.

* * *

Frisk walked around the department store, not worried about the people staring… pointing… laughing in their face… causing thier fists to clench and unclench… their teeth gritting against each other… They forced a smile and payed their money to the cashier. As they took their supplies home, they wished they had Toriel and the 6 gaurdian robots they had created. Or their old friend Mettaton walking by them. But…Mettaton's gone. And so are the rest of the posse. Gone their seperate ways and most becoming famous whatevers as Frisk still tinkered in their workshop.

What they'd give to have thier friends back with them! In their old San Frantokyo clubhouse that Frisk had taken over. Show off their robots. Hear their friends tales from the person themselves and not some tabloid spreading lies about them…!

Frisk stopped at their doorstep before knocking. At thier feet was a signed letter, with the most prestigious Robotics University in San Frantokyo's insignia on it.

* * *

 **Frisk is based off of the Understeam AU in this. And is very bitter. How will they react to Big Hero 6?**


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk inserted the next screw into their robot, Sans's head. Sans was wearing dark blue overalls with skulls as the buckles. He wore a pocket watch on his left side, that was chained to the inside of his coat, and his back of his head and neck were what gave away that he was also a robot. His neck was what fascinated his inventor the most. When the robot could control its body without its head, attached a gear so the head would go on. Frisk had made them to be a protector, but ended up being extreamly resourceful, smart, and a long charge time with running out of energy fast. Frisk thought this was because of the extra things the robot did, or because he was super lazy.

They let out a sigh and pressed the power button and prepared for his left glowing eye in the shape of a blue gear. Their finger was still hovering over the button, afraid that he was still on the fritz with his protector module classifying everything as "Threat" including the thing he was trying to protect. His eyes were white dots and Frisk smiled. "All fixed up bud! Don't go trying to kill me. And get some charge before Papyrus wakes up." They moved on away from the robot, Sans and faced towards their next robot. A robot made to protect them as well.

This one was called "Undyne." undyne resembled a formal fish woman, but on her left side, instead of a matching ear-like fin, it was the thing that released the steam that powered her. She always held onto a spear, even when not in use.

"Alphys! Its time!" Frisk said as they jammed the invitation deeper into their pocket, unsure of what to do. It'd been so long since they lived regularly on the surface…thier friends were gone…they had built robots that could actually feel compassion, hatred, knowing more than just "CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY, SWAG." After all, emotions were just jolts of signals the brain sent to the nerves. Why couldn't that be done with a mother board? And Frisk had also given them voices and parts to fit different genders which is why Frisk didn't call their robots they/them pro-nouns or calling them "it"s. Plus they would never leave Frisk behind-

"F-F-F-Frisk?" Alphys snapped them out of their trance and they looked to the machine as she covered her snout. Frisk smiled gently.

"C'mon, time to rebuild your girl." If Alphys could've blushed, she would've. "Alphys, get me some washers, Undyne's joints aren't doin' that well." Frisk mentioned and then began taking a part Undyne's stomach area. They took their wrench, their favorite tool, and began to take out her water tank to refill it.

After working hard on Undyne, she was powered up. Undyne smiled down to Alphys. "Hello!" Undyne grinned. Alphys looked to her feet and Frisk giggled.

Frisk got up to make thier way over to Papyrus. Undyne looked over to Sans, he was holding a letter addressed to Frisk and Undyne knew he must've been pickpocketing again. "Sans, you know that Frisk doesn't like us going through their stuff without their permission!" She warned.

Sans held the letter away from Undyne. "yeah, well all it was was a stupid letter."

"That mark looks familiar though!"

"probably from frisk's nerd magazines." He rolled his eyes.

"No, Alphys might know. Hey Alphys!" Undyne called. "Can you tell us what this is?"

Alphys looked surprised as she noticed the stamp. "O-o-o-o-oh m-m-m-my g-g-g-gosh-sh-sh! Th-this is the mark of that u-u-u-university th-th-that F-F-F-Frisk loves!"

"SANS!" Papyrus's loud voice intervined. "STOP MAKING THE OTHERS LAZY!" Papyrus was a very formal looking robot, and didn't have any of his gears, bolts, or anything that would make him look like a robot show. He wore somewhat of a costume as his every day wear, especially his hat and scarlet sash which fit with a male victorian rich corpse. He also had a strange gold tooth which was a tracking chip Frisk had emplanted in him.

"We're investigating a letter that Frisk got." Undyne explained.

"A letter you say?" Asgore, a much tougher looking robot appeared. He was an obvious robot with a golden emblem of Frisk's old gang bared upon his chest. His 2 steam releasers resembled horns and he wore what seemed to be faux lion fur on his head. His cape nearly enveloped his entire body. He was one of Frisk's best protection robots.

Undyne obidiantally passed it to Asgore and Toriel looked over his shoulder as they inspected the envelope, not daring to break into it. Sans took it back.

A metal pail fell to the ground behind the group. "My child?" Toriel looked to Frisk's usually tan face. It turned pale.

"I thought I told you not to go through my stuff!" They said as they stamped over. They snatched the letter from Sans and turned their back to the group.

They went into their off-limits room that held the first robots that Frisk built. A doll like version of themselves, and an adorable Flower. Pressing on the power button to both of them, Frisk kneeled down and let a tear slip down their face. "If there was any time that I need advice, it's now. Please…"


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk walked into the school holding hands with Toriel, who used her heating system and made her hands warm, which made Frisk feel much better. In their other arm, they held a disarmed Flowey-bot in his Flower pot. The group behind them were as followed: Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus. Frisk looked up to Toriel's maroon eyes and Toriel looked back down. Frisk took a moment before nodding and releasing Toriel's grip.

They went to the counter and rang the bell. A girl walked up from the back of the counter and looked at the group of robots. "Oh my." she gasped before Frisk snapped twice and pointed to themselves.

The girl looked down and Frisk grabbed a panflit from their overalls's pocket. On the front it read _How to Talk to People_. "U-uhm…" They began and stole glances from the panflit as they red. "Hi, my name is Frisk…I recieved an invitation to this place…I would like to join the university…here's the invite to the scholarship." Frisk placed the invitation onto the counter.

"Oh yes! I'll send Hiro down for you."

"Hiro?" Frisk twiddled their thumbs.

"Yes, he's the one who reccomended you."

"What!?"

But the lady was gone.

"Do you know this person-Hiro?" Toriel asked.

"No! The only people I interacted with were…only you…"

"Now we know that's not true Frisk."

"Yeah punk, you've interacted with that one guy who became famous." Undyne pointed out. "What was his name…?"

"Mettaton." Alphys explained.

"Don't say his name!" Frisk snapped.

The robots quickly went back to their old ways for a moment. "Yes Frisk." They said in unison. Frisk hated when they did that. Their origional programming was so outdated.

Frisk rolled their eyes. "Dismiss from origional protocol!"

The robots jogged their heads back. "Ugh, I hate it when I do that…" Undyne groaned.

"You're not the only one…" Frisk glared with gritted teeth.

"Hi," a new voice entered. "You must be Frisk. My name is Hiro, Hiro Hamada."


End file.
